


̶Q̶u̶e̶e̶n̶ King Of Mean

by GameOverNightmare



Series: Back To The Dark Side [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Evil Deceit Sanders, Evil Virgil Sanders, M/M, Remus is still the same lmao, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOverNightmare/pseuds/GameOverNightmare
Summary: Virgil looked out his window, remembering the fight that had ensued a few hours ago. With a deep breath, he felt the need for something more.
Series: Back To The Dark Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684777
Kudos: 10





	̶Q̶u̶e̶e̶n̶ King Of Mean

Virgil looked out his window, remembering the fight that had ensued a few hours ago. With a deep breath, he felt the need for something more. Looking over at a photo on his bedside, tears welled within his dark browns eyes. Anger and frustration overruled his anxious being " _I'm so tired of pretending..._ " Virgil stood up from his bed, hands in fists " _Where's my happy ending?_ " He still felt like the bad guy. Every day the past haunts him, taunting his every thought " _I followed all the rules, I drew inside the line..._ " Virgil stayed in his place. He never went against his own purpose. The brunette did his best, but it all ended in disaster " _I never asked for anything that wasn't mine..._ " He opened the door, walking out of his room. The darkness of the hallway was normal, but something felt off " _I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came..._ " Closing his eyes, walking down the empty corridor.

_He called his name..._

The painful memories flooded his senses, panic flowed effortlessly through his mind " _And now I feel this overwhelming pain.._ " He couldn't breath " _I mean, it's in my veins_ " Everything started to go numb " _I mean, it's in my brain_ " Opening his eyes, Virgil started trembling " _My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train-_ " A gasp for breath, tears gently spilling on the ground " _I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame_..." Yellow flashed right by him, realization struck as anger bubbled once again " _I know exactly who to blame..._ " Walking slowly towards the path of the light, his eyes wandered to the pictures on the wall. All of the moments where everyone was happy, but he just had to ruin it " _I never thought of myself as mean..._ " Virgil always thought he was doing the right thing, that he was protecting Thomas " _I always thought I'd be the king..._ " Virgil reached a door, dark mist coming from under it. It's been a while since he's ventured this part of the mind palace " _And there's no in-between!_ " He gripped the knob and didn't looking back " _Cause if I can't have that, then I would be the lead of the dark and the bad~_ " Something filled him as he entered, the same yellow swirled around him before dashing off. An urge to follow it started to grow " _Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angel used to be..._ "

_And he's calling me the king~_

Walking a bit faster, Virgil noticed his anxiety has leveled down. Alarms blared through his head, but he ignored them for some reason " _Being nice was my past time, but I've been hurt for the last time..._ " A smile broke out on his face, yet the vague feeling became more vivid. You could barely hear the soft laughter from afar " _And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me!_ " The hallway seemed to be endless, everything started to become different in his eyes " _The anger burns my skin, third-degree. Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea.._ " The light of yellow formed into a snake, sliding next to Virgil and climbing to wrap around his arm " _There's nobody getting close to me_ " The snake jumped off and slithered away, Virgil following it " _They're gonna bow to the evil king, your nightmare's my dream..._ " He breathed out a laugh " _Just wait until they fall for my wicked scheme..._ " Running after the snake, Virgil felt the alarms in his head stop, his anxiety has disapeared. Everything felt so wrong, but he didn't care " _I never though of myself as mean, I always thought I'd be the king!_ " Slowing down his pace, the brunette felt a familiar presence getting closer " _And there's no in-between! 'Cause if I can't have that..._ " Pushing a door open, his eyes laid upon the other two. Remus sat there, smiling as insanity swirled in his mind. Deciet gave a soft chuckle, tilting his head as to challenge Virgil. Virgil smiked slightly " _Then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad.._ " Crossing his arms, he glared at the other. The glowing snake slithered over to him, climbing onto his shoulder " _Now there's a devil on my shoulder where the angel used to be..._ " The brunette stared at the snake before making eye contact with Deciet. Something in him started to grow, it started to take over.

_And he's calling me the king of mean~_

The world around them seemed to disappear, Remus raised a brow and glanced at the other. Virgil felt trapped, that's what it was. He fell for his trick " _Calling me the king of_ mean~" Deceit slowly stood up and held out a hand, everything fell into place " _The king of mean..._ " Virgil started to walk towards them, cautiously " _Something is pulling me, it's so magnetic..._ " Yet with a single step, all that hesitation vanished as if it was never there in the first place " _My body is moving, unsure where I'm headed..._ " The sound around them started to become muffled, all of his thoughts started to become quieter " _All of my senses has left me defenceless..._ " The dark mist pull Virgil closer to the others " _The darkness around me is promising vengance..._ " Memories once again flashed through his head, the times he was the bad guy. The times where they hated him. Maybe they still do " _The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive_ " Virgil reached out to Deciet's hand, a smirk planting on the snake's facial expression " _There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless..._ " Grasping his hand, Virgil felt his breath hitched " _So my only interest is showing this prince.._ " The yellow snake slid down to where the two held " _That I am the king and my reign will be endless!!_ " A bright light blinded him for a second, before something or someone took over his senses. Remus laughed hysterically, as for Deciet, he chuckled darkly " _I want what I deserve, I want to rule the world!_ " The brunette couldn't control his movements, he could speak for himself " _Sit back and watch them learn, it's finally my turn~_ " He felt himself change, his anxiety is nowhere within him. His thoughts are completely different, yet it all felt **right**. Virgil started laughing " _If they want a villain for a king, I'm gonna be one like they've never_ _seen..._ " Glancing at the dark sides, he smirked " _I'll show them what it means!_ " Turning away to face the entrance, the brunette didn't notice the way his eyes glowed a faint hue of yellow " _Now that I am that, I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad~_ " Remus stood up and nodded at Deceit, the latter knowing what to do next " _'Cause there's a devil on my shoulder where the angel used to be~_ " Walking back out, Virgil didn't care to notice the change of his clothes " _And he's call my the king of mean.._ " The darkness echoed, closing his eyes before appear back in his room. The room seemed to be darker, more eerie " _The kind of mean~_ " Looking at the picture on his bedside, Virgil glared.

_I want what I deserve!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this is terrible or if you spot any mistakes, this is my first story on here. Well, I've written stories before but I'm trying to get better! Anyways, I really hope you did enjoy this, Sleep tight!


End file.
